Ar Lath Ma, Vhenan
by Inkstainedgwyn
Summary: An AU balcony scene with Solas and Adhwen Lavellan, where the apostate realizes he might not /have/ to be alone. Rated M for sex (you've been warned!)


_Lemony-purple Solas x Lavellan fluff, an AU twist. Someone posted a lovers' headcanon for the men of Inquisition, and I had to run with Solas. "Howl" by Florence + the Machine would fit very well here. _

* * *

><p>"How were you before the anchor?" Solas asked, looking out over the snowy peaks. It was a question that had preyed on his mind for some time now, since before she'd closed the breach, even back before Redcliffe. Her attitude in the Dirthavaren, however, pushed it to the front and he found he had to ask, even as he dreaded the answer and the responsibility it might bring. "Has it changed you? Your mind, your morals, your... spirit?"<p>

Adhwen blinked at this, looking down at the mark on her hand. She looked thoughtful, as she always did when he asked a serious question, and he looked back out and away after one glance at her, doing his best not to seem as if her answer was of any import. Finally, she spoke, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, no." A quick frown as he looked at her, but there was only sincerity in her eyes. "How could I have been the same? If you're asking whether or not I've been changed by some magical means, or whether or not losing my memories of what happened that day, along with the magic that gave me this-" she held her hand up again "- overwrote my _self_, then the answer is no. But am I changed? Of course I am. I have responsibility I have never had before, I have seen things I never knew existed... even if I do not believe I am connected to "Andraste", neither can I pretend I am unchanged and unmarked. There are more people here in Skyhold than I'd ever met in my whole clan; I have more friends now than I ever could have named before." She smiled a little at him. "With each person I meet, with each action I take, I am changed, and something like this is not something to be taken lightly. I do hope the change is not a disappointment, but my point of view is hardly unbiased." She laughed a little.

He sucked in a breath. _How is she even real?_ "_Of course_ it's not a disappointment. You just- you show wisdom beyond your years," he said, his voice straining for just a moment. "Of all those I have ever met, I never would have expected such a mind, such a will. Have I truly misjudged the Dalish so, that they are able to produce one such as you?"

A blink. "The Dalish?" she asked, confused. "I don't- I suppose there was something there, for we remember the old ways even if we do not fully remember or understand. But I am my own self, and even if the decisions I've made have been guided by the weight of history and upbringing, they were _my_ decisions. If anything, I would place it at the people I've known, friends and family, more than just the blanket "Dalish."

Her words struck him more than his demeanor allowed. "So, you credit all you have achieved to your own will, and that of those around you?" _Perhaps she's right. Perhaps I have been solitary too long – perhaps it only wanted finding the right person. Surely someone so unique..._

She laughed again. "You put it more poetically than I might, but yes. I believe that more can be achieved together than ever can be alone. Why? What troubles you, Solas?"

He stepped forward, his breath catching. Her eyes were luminous in the setting sun, and nothing had ever looked so beautiful to him. "Nothing, _vhenan_." With a single motion, he pulled her into his arms, his lips going to hers with an insistence that caused her to squeak in surprise, but instead of pulling away, she wrapped her arms around him, returning the kiss with a fire that surprised him as much as it excited him.

Adhwen's heart sang at this, even as she closed her eyes to lose herself in him. _Creators, I thought he would never- _The thought was cut off as he began to move inside, still kissing her, only opening an eye to ensure that they were moving in the direction of her bed. His fingers gripped her as tightly as his lips pressed down; he knew there might be bruises later, but he also knew that if she was in _pain_, she'd pull away, and the thought of what such bruises represented – possession, both given and accepted freely – was a heady aphrodisiac. He moved his lips to her neck, opening his eyes to watch her face; the look of arousal and surprise as she gasped was gratifying. He nibbled along that spot between her neck and shoulder as her own fingers dug into his arm and she moaned his name."_Solas..."_

Closing his eyes for just a moment, he put his lips to her ear. "_Ma vhenan... ma sa'lath... ar lath ma, vhenan'ara..."_ He pulled back just in time to see her eyes fly open, a tear on her cheek.

"_Ma'arlath!_ Oh, Solas..." her voice choked up and she could say no more, but he moved his mouth to hers again even as his fingers began to unfasten the simple tunic she wore. Her arms were around his neck, but she moved them one at a time so that the garment could fall to the floor; as he leaned her away from him, the edge of the bed caught the back of her knees and she fell backwards, but his lips never left hers as he followed her onto the bed. Once they were both safely up, he placed hands on either side of her head as he knelt over her, his pendant hanging low enough to brush her skin.

At that point, he broke the kiss to sit back, looking down at her. She stared back at him, breathing heavily, and he smirked. Responding in kind, she reached over to run her hand along his waist, inside his shirt, and in response, he pulled it over his head and tossed it to join hers, being careful enough to hang his pendant on the bedpost where they wouldn't lose it or roll onto it.

She bit her lip at this, running a hand along his chest, feeling the lean muscle beneath the skin; he caught her hand and kissed it before leaning down to take a nipple into his mouth, his eyes never leaving hers. As he sucked, she moaned, arching her back; this caused him to smirk again, even as he shifted to relieve some of the pressure, and he placed his palm over her other nipple, stroking it.

He could have watched her for hours as she writhed beneath him, and the sounds she made were a delight, but he wanted more – _needed_ more. He kissed his way up her chest, her throat, and along her jaw; as he did, she put her lips to his ear and moaned, her breath ghosting along his skin in a way that caused him to nearly lose control. Instead, he kissed her again, and she tilted her head, sucking on his tongue. She ran her nails down his back muscles before surprising him as she slipped her hands into his pants and pulled him against her, her legs wrapping around his waist for just a moment.

"Vixen," he murmured, pulling away just long enough to kiss her ear. She giggled, and he reached down to unfasten her pants even as she tugged at his. She wore nothing beneath them, as she'd worn nothing beneath her tunic; he caught the scent of honey-mingled desire and forced himself to slow down, watching her face as he slipped a finger inside her, committing her reaction to memory.

Meanwhile, Adhwen was having trouble containing herself; for all that she'd ever imagined this night with tenderness, there was none of that in her now, and she could only whimper in frustration as she craved him, craved his touch, his body, his everything. He could sense her ache, answered by his own desire, and he rolled onto one elbow as he quickly finished undressing. She watched as he did, his body beautiful in the twilight. Taking a deep breath, she reached for his hand; he twined his fingers with hers as he moved over her, still watching her face.

Storm-grey eyes searched silver ones for just a moment before he entered her; she did not look away even as she gasped, her eyelids fluttering, her back arching. It was not a gentle joining, but it was perfect, and she pulled him down to kiss him as he filled her completely; they lay like that for just long enough for the ache to fade, replaced by a new insistence, a new desire.

Wrapping his arms around her, he bit her lower lip, sucking on it as he began to thrust. Her moans were fuel to his fire, and she moved with him so perfectly that it was hard to believe they were two separate beings. His passion excited her, and she shifted to wrap herself around him nearly completely. Each time he filled her, she moaned or whimpered or writhed, and each time she did, he exhaled. _If I am a virtuoso, she is a masterwork instrument, and neither of us are unaware of our merits. _It was a symphony, and as they rushed towards the crescendo he twined a hand in her hair to hold her rigidly against him, his kiss ravenous as she clung to him, her body trembling.

He fell first, spilling inside her with a jumbled litany of elvish so ancient as to be unintelligible, at least to her, but the cadence told her everything she needed and she came undone, her breath nearly sobbing as she whispered his name, over and over again. As the roaring in his ears subsided, he opened his eyes again, staring down at her with an emotion he could barely define. Slowly, as she looked up at him, he leaned over to rest his forehead against hers. "Adhwen..."

Her eyes widened and he realized he'd never said her name before. A small, hesitant smile played across her lips. "I take it you're not going to ignore that kiss in the Fade?"

The question caught him by surprise and he laughed for a moment. "No," he says. "I'm not." Slowly lowering himself onto one elbow beside her, he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close as he kissed her ear. "Let us sleep, _vhenan_."

Nodding, she rolled towards him, kissing his shoulder before laying her head against it, her eyes closing. "_Ar lath ma,_ Solas," she murmured.

"_Ar lath ma, vhenan_."

* * *

><p><em>All characters belong to BioWare excepting the personality of Adhwen Lavellan.<em>


End file.
